WALL E
by xXQuoth NevermorexX
Summary: Against his better judgment, he agreed to watch a movie with Kid Flash. One that Kid Flash picked out, might I add. He'd been all excited by the movie's title, "WALL-E."  Robin/Kid Flash. stupidity/fluff/slash.


**Author's note: **I am madly in love with "Young Justice", it has me utterly whelmed :D. This idea came to me randomly its one of those "what IS this, I don't even-"things. Also, it serves as a good way for me to procrastinate studying. Don't be like me, kids. Anywho…

Disclaimer: I am sad to admit, I do not own "Young Justice". And the movie "WALL-E" is of course the property of Disney and Pixar. Hope you enjoy! Oh, there's also some minor spoilers for the movie "WALL-E" if you haven't seen it. Just in case.

Robin stared at the large television screen with a rather glazed expression. Against his better judgment, he agreed to watch a movie with Kid Flash. One that Kid Flash picked out, might I add. He'd been all excited by the movie's title, "WALL-E." Given Kid Flash's ego, it was really no surprise that he would want to watch something homonymous to his own name. And something that included robots, for that matter.

It was a pretty cute movie, just not really Robin's thing. KF was eating it up, of course. He was watching the very of the movie excitably, wondering what would befall the little friendly robot at the end of the movie and whether or not WALL-E would end up with his beloved EVE, another robot that he'd met in the beginning of the movie and pretty much chased all throughout space. Kid Flash had been overcome with shock a few moments beforehand, as WALL-E had just lost his entire memory of EVE and his adventures in space, functioning emotionlessly like a normal robot.

EVE, the female robot and love interest, had attempted to jog WALL-E's memory, but it was to no avail. His circuits had been horribly fried when he attempted to save her. EVE had seemingly given up, and before she was about to depart, she leant her sleek, metal head against WALL-E's in a proverbial "kiss", causing an electric spark to form.

Kid Flash's eyes lit up almost simultaneously with the robot's on screen as WALL-E's memory began to restore itself. Robin began to feel like the older boy in said situation. A few more minutes passed, though Robin was unsure of exactly how many, he was tuning almost everything out at this moment. From what he would allow himself to perceive, the two robots were together happily and lived on Earth with the humans, attempting to renew the planet that had been considered doomed at the beginning of the film. Robin sighed happily when the credits rolled onto the screen.

"That was awesome!" Kid Flash exclaimed enthusiastically.

Robin laughed awkwardly" Heh heh, yeah…"

Kid Flash leaned forward from his resting position against the back of the couch to give Robin and incredulous look.

"You didn't like it?"

"It was…okay." Robin had to admit, it wasn't a bad movie. He just wasn't your typical Disney-loving child growing up. He didn't exactly have the most normal childhood…

Kid Flash's mouth gaped open, "What's not to like about it?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest, would you even have wanted to watch this movie if the main character's name wasn't exactly like yours?"

Kid Flash thought for a split second. It passed quickly. "Sure! It got good reviews. Plus, I love that little guy, WALL-E is so cool!"

Robin chuckled, "I think Wally's an idiot."

It took Kid Flash a few split seconds for the parallel to register in his head. "Hey!" He shouted defensively, folding his arms across his chest.

_He's cute when he pouts_. Robin thought to himself. _Wait…what_?

Robin felt his cheeks heat up slightly and attempted to shake said thought out of his head. He didn't want Kid Flash noticing. So, he did what any person would naturally: ramble.

"But, I mean, WALL-E's pretty cool. You're a lot like him now that I think of it."

Kid Flash's emerald-esque eyes glinted, he smiled. "Really? Because I'm wonderful, heroic, and cute?"

Robin shook his head, his perfect raven-colored, boy band-like hair swaying in its typical delicious manner. Kid flash licked his lips slightly.

"It's because you jump into things too quickly…and you're soft." Robin smirked as he watched Kid Flash's expression melt into a defensive glare.

"Soft? You think I'm soft?" He shrieked, waving his arms in the air to express his frustration.

Robin loved getting him riled up, for one reason or another. Maybe it was the fact that they were best friends and he liked to mess with him. Or maybe it was the sexy way his nostrils flared when he got upset. Either or.

"Kind of." Robin smiled with apparent false sincerity.

Kid Flash would have continued shouting if an idea hadn't struck him. A sly grin crept its way across Kid Flash's face.

"Fine then, if I'm WALL-E, then you are most definitely EVE."

Robin jaw went slack; he hopped to his feet. "What? What do I possibly have in common with a FEMALE robot?" A vein on his forehead throbbed in irritation. Because he was the youngest, he was almost always assumed to be the more effeminate of the boys. And it bothered him immensely.

Kid Flash's smile had yet to fade; he loved pushing Robin's buttons. Besides, he liked the way the younger boy's voice tended to crack slightly when he shouted every once in awhile. It was cute, in a way that only the Boy Wonder knew how to be.

"Because…" Kid Flash now stood up off the couch and faced his friend. If there were ever an opportune moment, this was it. So, he could NOT blow it by any means.

Robin cocked an eyebrow, half curious, half ready to punch KF square in the face.

"It's because, to WALL-E, EVE is something the likes of which he'd never experienced before. Nothing exciting happened in his life before she came along and he was so attached to her, he was willing to follow her throughout all of space just to ensure that he'd have her. EVE is…the most incredible thing WALL-E's ever seen." Kid Flash bit his lip, he could feel the scarlet that had dusted his cheeks as he finished. Damn, that was so cheesy.

Robin merely stood there, bewildered. From behind his domino mask, his eyes were the size of saucers. _What did he mean by…?_

Unbeknownst to both of them, however, they'd moved in closer to one another mindlessly as Kid Flash spoke. It was only when Robin noticed that they were practically centimeters apart from each other that his face turned bright red. Apparently Kid Flash noticed too because instead of casually stepping away from the other boy, he seized him by his shoulders and forcibly clashed their lips together.

Robin tensed slightly from the sudden contact, and his hands shook as soon as he came to a realization of just what his situation was. However, he didn't resist. He moved his trembling hand to the back of Kid Flash's neck and moved it forward gently, bringing the boy deeper into him. He moaned into the other boy's mouth quietly, causing Kid Flash to smile as he broke the kiss. He looked at Robin with an air of all-knowingness.

"Not bad, EVE."

Robin wasn't amused. First he was called a girl then he was played with. He frowned and turned on his heel, starting to walk away from KF.

"You're still oblivious and soft!" He called over his shoulder.

"And you're still my EVE." Kid Flash stated, his smile growing wider.

Robin merely grunted and stomped out of the room once and for all.

Kid Flash exhaled, rather satisfied. "Didn't hear you say 'no.'"

**Author's note: **Well, there it is. And I am not in ANY way bashing WALL-E. I love that movie to bits, just wondered how that movie and Young Justice would work together. Let me know what you think!


End file.
